


Twist and shout (renskall edition)

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just Renskall shit.Rendog is a baby, we love and support him,OrSet in the 1960s, the two of them have fallen madly in love, while they dance and whisk themselves away trouble in on the horizon.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Twist and shout (renskall edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of twist and shout by stand by me and Gabriel. 
> 
> Tw; mentions on homophobia
> 
> This is set in the sixties.

Falling in love with iskall was easy. 

It was simple. He would come by, they would talk, and he would leave once the night started to settle in. Though it was weird, different, one day he just appeared. He wouldn't stay for long, just popping in and out. 

It was so easy. 

To fall in love with someone who just showed up one day, to let you use them, to feel their skin pressed against yours, something so gentle, yet.. It was destructive. 

So effortlessly destructive. 

It started one night, They became something more, When the night finally creeped into his room, iskall didn't get up, instead this time he stayed, tracing Rens skin, drawing hearts, looping them together, sometimes lifting his fingers as if he was writing something out, though the movements where meaningless yet where full of love, Gentle, Soft, caring, regretful

Sometimes people just wanted to break what was beautiful, and this was beautiful he was afraid. 

The next time they met, it was just like this, Softly wrapped in each other's arms, though, he woke up to a soft song floating through the air, as the Swedish man whisked around the room, 

"Love me tender, love me true, all me dreams fulfill, for my darling, I love you, and I always will"  
He swayed gently, effortlessly. God he was beautiful, the way the morning sun soaked into his skin, making the tan skin stand out against the pale white sheet Draped around his shoulders. 

"Love me tender, love me, dear, tell me you are mine" He smiled and looked at him, their eyes catching, they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes, a smile creeping 

"I'll be your trough all the years till the end of time, love me tender, love me true" Iskalls hands found their way gently to his neck, he planted a soft kiss on his forehead, 

"Good morning dear" Ren could get used to this, He found himself missing it already, Saying morning back as he got up. 

It wasn't always like this, One day Iskall found the lovely little diner in shambles, Ren in front of it on his knees, the fire that normally shown through his eyes was real this time, as the building before them,the flames, the broken windows, the slurs painted on the window still standing out a bit. God it made Iskalls stomach twist. 

He placed his hands on rens shoulder and led him to his Motorcycle, forcing him to sit in Front as the man shaked. The diner was rens home, his life, where there love bloomed in secrecy. 

But when something is beautiful. Someone is bound to destroy it. 

Ren never really noticed the yelling until he looked up from his space under the tree. How did he end up- oh… 

"WELL WHAT THE DIFFERENCE?"

"the difference is one is right, the other is wrong, i can't have that where i raise my daughter"

"Mumbo please ca-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS STRESS"

"Hey don't tell at her" 

He looked at the three, His friends.. His lover.. He wasn't clueless it didn't take him long to get what they meant, he stood up shakily and stumbled over 

"Well you're one to fu-" He cut iskall off, tears streaming down his face. "Let's.. Let's go, please. I.. I want to lay down somewhere.." 

Iskall turned to console him, Wiping his tears and pulling him close, letting him shake softly in his arms, The look stress gave iskall, so full of pity, sadness, stress was never one to hate anyone. 

"I don't care what he says. You two can stay the night, come on in.."

"Wise men say. Only fools rush in" the room wasn't like it was. The sun didn't seep in, but he was still just as lovely, the way he moved, the way he smiled like nothing was wrong, 

"But I can't help falling in love with you~" He smiled gently as he moved, Getting dressed slowly, letting this moment drag out. 

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin" He leaned down and kissed him gently, on his chin, 

"If I can't help falling in love with you?" On his cheek, 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea" now on the other, 

"Darling so it goes" a kiss on his forehead. 

"Some things are meant to be" a tiny one on his nose. 

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you" and finally, Such a gentle one on his lips, soft sweet, speaking everything on his mind without words, how lovely this is despite the circumstances. 

How could people hate someone so beautiful?  
In times like this, he wished they had a place to run away to. To be free. To escape and just, be who they were. 

"Elvis? That's his new song" 

"Yeah its Elvis"

"I can dig it"

He sometimes wondered how this really started. He found himself thinking back to it. 

"You're telling me" the Swedish lad laughed softly before leaning closer. "You've never been on a date before?"

"Yeah man," Ren snickered softly as he cleaned the glass. Blushing a bit when the Swedish man continued what he was saying. 

"Oh come on with a face like that? No way, I might have to change that". 

They moved in With each other, sometime late August, the night hot, they slept with the windows open, and every morning he got to see iskall dance around the apartment, Ever so gently sliding as he made his coffee, humming gently to the Elvis that played on his record player. 

They got to live out what they talked about those nights at his old Diner. 

"Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising Higher higher!!" Iskall slid across the floor joined by ren the two of them jumping around the apartment, laughing as Iskall picked him up and twisted him around. 

"It's burning through to my soul! Girl, girl, girl, You gonna set me on fire!! My brain is flaming"

"I don't know which way to go" Ren shifted his shoulders and danced next to iskall again, The two Mixing the combination of bad dancing and singing together as the moved to the rhythm. 

"Your kisses lift me higher, Like the sweet song of a choir, You light my morning sky, With burning love" Iskall laughed as ren sung the lyrics, doing a fake guitar movement and   
"Ooh, ooh, ooh"

"I feel my temperature risin, Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine"

"Burning, burning, burning And nothing can cool me" He bumped slightly into ren and the two of them tumbled to the floor in a fit of laughter, Sharing a quick kiss as they laid their faintly hearing the song continue to play out but they were lost in each other's eyes. 

The days like this continued, Much like the shared kisses and things kept so close. Iskall would get calls from stress, but the calls from mumbo had stopped after their relationship got more serious. 

Everything was how they thought it would be. 

Well, almost. 

The two kept their relationship a secret, not wanting to run the risk of what had happened before happening again.

When iskall proposed, Almost half a year after them moving in with each other he wore the ring on his hand, though iskall wore his on his dog tags. Closer to his heart, and safer for them both. 

This didn't stop them from the soft looks, the small touches, the hushed I love you's and gentle comments in public though. It couldn't be helped when you were madly in love. Wanting to scream it from the rooftops until your lungs got the familiar ache they did when looking at one another. 

It was such a lovely thing, sleeping in a warm bed next to the person you would give your life for, Kissing them softly as another night melted away into day, something so beautiful about being With someone you love.

Until the bed is empty. 

"In times like this, we don't say goodbye, we say see you then" Iskall kissed Rens forehead softly watching as the male cried, rubbing his back gently. 

"I'll come home, I promise"

He shivered as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, his brows scrunched up as he stayed awake for another night, it had been six months since Iskall had left. He wondered what iskall was doing now, if he was safe..

Iskall wondered similar things as he talked to wels, the two guarding the camp while the others slept. 

"I ain’t seen my boy in thirteen months and I’m scared as hell! Wonder what she’s gonna look like…you ever worry you won’t recognize any of them?”

Iskall,wanted to say no, but he couldn’t, so he just smiled instead. He smiled at keralis as he let out a small chuckle patting his back

He wasn’t afraid of not recognizing Ren, Iskall was far more afraid Ren wouldn’t recognize him. 

He had lost an eye for one, Which was bandaged, wrapped gently, his hair a mess slightly his beard growing out. 

"I miss mine too man, I miss mine too" He pulled out the Ring and twisted it in his hand. 

"It legal in your state?" Keralis looked over, he had a ring on his dog tags too, and a tattoo over his heart with his boys name, Xisuma huh, The name seemed familiar, 

"Nah, but we 'ont need it, Just us and Elvis playing is good enough" 

The letters never stopped. Though they never told the truth on either sides. No need to worry each other right? When ren started getting sick, he kept it a secret, but month after month, when iskall had almost been gone a year, ren had to move in with stress and Mumbo, mumbo being a doctor tried to treat him, even if the past tension really hadn't faded just yet. 

"You know what's wrong" he panted quietly as mumbo looked through the results. 

"Coughing up blood. Chest pain, pain with breathing or coughing night sweats, probably tuberculosis, if you can see a doctor and they can prescribe you with medication you can get better"

It wasn't getting better, he couldn't afford the medicine, he didn't even have insurance, but he sure as hell was going to fight it the best he could

April, 1964 A year and Two months after iskall had been drafted and he was on his way home. 

Except he had a place to stop, he stood on the front steps of a lovely little house on plane view drive. Quietly knocking at the door, though it took a minute to open up, he was met with a man, stark white eyes, the glazed over look and scar on his face, oh so that's who it was, an old customer at rens diner, 

"Mr… Xisuma void?" The door opened more as the man stepped into the frame. 

"Yes.. That's me, how may I be of your service" He looked nervous but he had every right to be. 

"I was asked, to.. Bring you this, his uniform, I mean, I, he said he would rather me bring it, than someone he never knew"

The blind man stopped for a second, closing his eyes and opening them with a shaky sigh, extending his hands out for it. "Oh keralis.. Always trying to play the hero.."

"That's what he was though. He died a hero, he saved.. He saved my life you know.. He asked me, he asked me to tell his Shishwammy he loved him, and to give him his things"

Xisuma hugged the uniform closely, His head turning when he heard a "daddy..?" Looking at the small girl standing in the door way. 

"Oh baby girl you weren't supposed to hear that" He crouched down to her level and the girl clung to him tightly, this was Iskalls Que to leave. To find his own family again, which in a recent letter he was told he had been staying with Mumbo and them to help out with the new baby that was on the way. 

It took him a while, walking most of the way but he kept his head held high, he was a lot different now, Part of his arm being beyond fixing, he walked with a limp, he was missing an eye. 

He didn't knock when he got there, he stood and watched, He watched stress and ren Play with the little girl on the porch, he was afraid, afraid Ren would be scared of him, afraid he had moved on. 

He eventually started to make his way down the long driveway, taking in rens longer hair, the way he seemed to shake slightly like breathing hurt him, he wondered if ren still listened to the records iskall had in his apartment. 

Ren had taken the girl inside the house, but stress met him at the door, cupping his face slightly, "iskall love, You had quite the number done to you huh.? Can't have that how can we" she licked her thumb and scrubbed away some dirt. 

"Well what are ya waiting for, He dosen't know does e' well, just go on in, my home is your home" she placed a hand on her stomach lightly and iskall smiled as he laughed a bit, 

"You're still the same old beautiful stress aren't you, so happy and caring"

"And you're the same old Swedish flirt, now get in their and see your boy"

It never took long to find Ren in a place, There was always a soft hum to follow, a wonderful thing to guide you. 

He wrapped his arms around ren who jumped slightly only to be greater to iskalls voice, "hello my dear" 

Ren Turned around quickly smashing his lips to iskalls, his hands on the side of his face pulling him close. He hadn’t been kissed like that in a long, long, time god he missed this. He missed him. 

"Oh my word, keep that out of the dining room please" they didn't pay attention to mumbo but focused on each other, they had both changed so much.

"I love you so much"

"Forever and always my dear, till the end of time"

Things Weren't the same as they were before. Though the two made do, Ren trying his best to hide he was sick, and iskall obviously having some issues. Which, ren kept him from bolting out of bed for the majority of nights, and made sure no one was bothering the man while he wasn't aware. 

Though one thing didn't change. Iskall in then morning, moving softly through the room as he got ready for the day. 

Sometime after him being back did they move back in to the apartment, where iskall's fond love of Elvis drowned out the Noise he always heard in his ears, and Rens love for dancing didn't cease, even if now, he was sometimes too tired to get out of bed, he fought through it in silence. 

The two learned to find their own new rhythm, Moving softly to the songs, gently pressed against each other, they needed nothing more than this. To be together dancing once again. 

The soft kisses never stopped, even when ren got too sick for his own good, The dances got shorter, but iskall would still sing to him none the less. 

Even when, ren lay in that hospital bed, iskall would be by his side, to sing to him when he woke, every morning, he would be there, holding his hand softly, kissing his knuckles gently, and telling him about everything he missed the day before. 

Even when, the periods of which ren would be awake dwindled. Iskall would still trace the hearts and meaningless swirls that where filled with nothing but love. 

Oh how it was to be free. No one cared about who they where, was this the price? Surely it was unfair. 

So effortlessly destructive it was. To fall in love again, just to end up here. Yet, It was simple again, he would come by, he would sing and talk to ren, and he would leave once the night started to settle in, once the visiting hours ended. 

These days went by slow, but it was all they could ever ask for wasn't it? To just have each other without having to care about anything else. 

After a while ren couldn't even hold his hand anymore, but it didn't stop iskall from gently holding it, singing to him, telling him how much he loved him. 

This is how it went on for so long, He kept a smile on his and rens face, and that's what mattered, for ren to smile, god it what he couldn't ever get used to, even with how pained he looked, he kept smiling, that.. That's what mattered. Keep him happy, 

It was late November, the cold starting to really settle in as winter started to roll around, though it was rens favorite weather, he loved the snow, he spent so much time playing in it when he was younger, iskall always liked the stories when used to tell, 

They held a small Christmas party when it rolled around, ren got to meet his nephew, though the most he could do was smile, it meant a lot to him, to be surrounded by family, it was a good, happy, feeling. Something he never had before he met iskall. 

This is how the two always wanted it to be, to finally be accepted into a family, to have those silly traditions, that held the deepest meaning. 

Ren died on a Thursday, When the ground was just starting to thaw, early February, a surprisingly warm and sunny day. He died holding iskalls hand, looking at iskall as the sun escaped the blinds and filtered itself into the room, giving him the sight he always loved. Hearing the songs that brought him joy. Ren died With someone by his side. Someone he loved till the end of his days

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
